


I D̶o̶n̶’̶t̶ hate you

by Mliky_Quartz



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Everyone Is Gay, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:35:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29849220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mliky_Quartz/pseuds/Mliky_Quartz
Summary: Haha look they fuck
Relationships: The4ceSavage/Void Master





	I D̶o̶n̶’̶t̶ hate you

Void and 4ce were arguing again in the staff chat over something completely stupid. Void was just granted the Mini Lord role, and everyone else was disagreeing with that choice Allout100 made. Despite the fact that 4ce was already the Mini Lord, the two despised each other.  
“Plus, 4ce hates me.” Void argued. 4ce overheard him say that to David, and decided to chime in. “Bitch what-“ he made a stop hand gesture and argued back. “I don’t hate you” Void scoffed. “Uh, yeah you do.”  
“No, you’re cool man, I don’t hate you. i mean, you get out of control sometimes and go on rants about me literally all the time but I don’t hate you.”  
Void narrowed his eyes at 4ce, almost as if he was trying to pierce through his skin. It brought a soft chill down 4ce’s spine.  
“‘You’re cool man’” Void mocked in a voice that 4ce guessed was supposed to be his.  
“You just mildly dislike me.” Void said normally.  
4ce stared back intently at Void. “I do like you.” He said it with passion. Void turned a light shade of red.  
“Gay.”  
4ce chuckled. “Why’d you blush, huh?”  
“Just shut up. I’m not gay.”  
“Oh really? Why don’t we find out.”  
Void backed away frantically, his checks bright red by now. But before he could get away, 4ce grabbed him by his waist and pulled him in until their faces were just inches away from each other.  
“What the fuck, get away from me-“  
4ce gently removed Void’s gas mask ( which was just sitting on top of his head) to reveal the rest if his soft face. Void truly had a pretty face, he had shimmering neon green eyes, complimenting his toxic gas colored clothing, and soft raven colored hair. 4ce have never seen anyone else look so beautiful, but be such a prick.  
But heat rose from 4ce stomach up to his chest. Void’s lips were getting closer and his heart decided to skip a beat, the smell of him hypnotic beyond reason.  
Time stopped in a collision of senses when his lips met Void’s, giving in at the suddenly forceful kiss.  
4ce shifted his knee between Void’s thighs, pushing it right on to Void’s hard on, initially making him gasp.  
That allowed 4ce to slip his tongue into void’s mouth-

**Author's Note:**

> Lmao 4ce said not to make any sexual stuff of him, so this is all you’re getting  
> Unless...


End file.
